In recent years, various techniques have been disclosed as techniques for facilitating surgery. For example, a technique is disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1) in which equipment is correlated beforehand with each of a plurality of surgery types, a plurality of surgery types are displayed as candidates for surgery types, and when a user selects a surgery type from the candidates of types, the equipment correlated with the selected surgery type is presented to the user. With this technique, it is possible to grasp an understanding of the equipment used for the selected surgery type.